Popularity
by Conspiracy192
Summary: Leo is a zorua who thinks he has everything he needs. But when a certain riolu comes into his life, what will happen? M/M Yaoi Please note that this is heavily based on everything that happens in Loneliness, due to it happening at the same time, and that this is the POV of one of the main characters of that story. Also, this won't be updated as often as Loneliness.


I yawned as I headed inside to the gym. Another year. This should be fun! I wonder who my roommate will be…

I sat down next to Mike, who greeted me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, and we began talking about school stuff. Ace also eventually joined in with the conversation, and we talked until we heard the head teacher.

He explained stuff and welcomed the first years, and then he got to the battle. Ooh, I wonder if I can go up this year! He called the first pokemon, who was Colin, and he was looking so smug. Ugh, I hate it when people do that. It's annoying.

He then was about to call out the second pokemon…  
Ooh, I'm so excited! Could it be me? Or maybe Ace?

He turned around and discussed something with another teacher, before continuing. What happened? 

"Tim the riolu…" No wonder they discussed something with the teachers. It wasn't me who was going up there! Oh well, good luck to this guy-

"I… Em… I Decline…" I heard him whimper. Wait, really? Who was he again? I tried to remember who he was, but to no avail.

I heard Colin laugh, and I turned my head towards him. What the hell does he want? "Hah, what a loser. He's too scared to fight me." Well, that guy's an asshole. That's for sure.

The head teacher coughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well… Actually… We didn't have any other names ready, because we didn't expect people to decline, so…" Oh wow, so people can't actually decline then? Then what's the point of even saying that people could decline? Well, at least I can see who this person is.

Tim walked up onto the stage, and I got a good look at him.

He's…

He's so cute! Wait… Isn't that guy the one that nobody talks to? I saw him say something to the head teacher, and then the head teacher shook his head. What did he ask?

My thoughts were interrupted, when I heard "And.. Begin!" I looked up to see Colin fire a psybeam at Tim, making me gasp in horror. Mike looked over at me, confused. I smiled at Mike, reassuring him that it was nothing, when my heart was pounding at a hundred times each second.

"Um… Sir? I think he might be sick or something…" I looked up to see Colin on the ground, knocked out. Tim won! I smiled. Why don't I become friends with him?

I managed to get a room key, before heading towards my room. Room 94… Where is it… Oh, here!

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I called. "Who are you?" I heard someone reply. Wait… That voice sounds familiar. I unlocked the door, pushed it open, and there was Tim, he was wringing his tail nervously. "Hi, I'm Leo! I also live here now!" I said, smiling.

I made myself comfortable on a bed, while Tim was muttering something. "This is the wrong room." I heard him say. Huh? "What do you mean? My keys unlocked the door, so that means that this is the right room." I was very confused. "I was talking to myself. Ugh, now I have to go back and get new keys." Wait… He didn't like me?

I got mad quite quickly, and I sprung up, "What do you have against me?" I growled. He looked up, and he was… scared? "I… Nothing. It's just that I wanted my own room…" Oh yeah, that's right. He didn't talk much. I calmed down. "Oh, but I thought everyone wanted a roommate? It's fun to mess around with your friends." I said, wondering why he didn't want a roommate. I was surprised when he looked saddened. "Well, I'm not exactly the most outgoing person around…" I saw him say, and I realized that he was trying to leave. I quickly nicked his keys without making a sound, and I saw him open the door. Or, at least try to.

And then he grabbed for his keys, and he soon noticed it wasn't there. I smiled. "Looking for something?" The riolu turned around, and he suddenly became very nervous. This was good, I just have to keep his keys away from him until all the rooms are full! And he can't take my keys, because… Well… They're mine, and he can't exactly trade in my keys for a different room key. "G-give me back my keys…" I have a feeling that this year is going to be great.

"Nope! From this day forward, you shall be my roommate!" I declared, laughing.


End file.
